


Diplomacy

by carter-sg-1 (Areneth)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areneth/pseuds/carter-sg-1
Summary: Just what lengths would you be prepared to go to, to avoid a diplomatic incident?
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 28
Kudos: 77





	Diplomacy

"Right, someone remind me again why I agreed to this?" the Captain asked wincing as the needle piercing her shoulder blade nearly made contact with the bone.

The Doctor for once opted to stay quiet. Her tactical officer merely raised his eyebrow.

"What?"

The eyebrow stayed put.

"OK, fine… but next time Neelix comes up with a morally questionable mission to acquire a potential coffee or leola root substitute... " she ground her teeth as the needle finally retracted from her inflamed skin "someone talk him out of it before it reaches the bridge!".

The Doctor harrumphed as he applied a topical analgesic to the affected area before starting to run a dermal re-generator over it.

Tuvok opened his mouth but Kathryn cut him off before he could offer a quip.

"We don't have time for this." she proclaimed pulling the tank back over the tender skin. "Tuvok you have the bridge, send Ayala. Doctor have Mr. Paris meet us in the transporter room with a med kit."

Jacket in hand, she marched out of sickbay.

"But Captain! I haven't given you the after care," sickbay doors closed on the retreating duo. "...instructions."

.......

Tom was standing at the ready by the time Ayala and Janeway reached the transporter. The fact that the captain was wearing only her tank top didn't phase Tom much. He had learned not to question the away team choices of attire. It was a good thing however that she had ordered an immediate transport upon stepping onto the platform. That way his reaction at catching sight of her shoulder got garbled in the transport process.

As soon as the re-materialisation concluded her head swivelled and he was met by a pair of steel blue lasers.

"You have something to say Mr. Paris?" she asked as put on her uniform jacket. The voice alone could have melted tritanium.

"Stubbed my toe!" Tom blurted breaking into cold sweat. Anything to avoid the stare.

The beam narrowed before turning onto an unsuspecting member of the impromptu welcoming committee.

"Ah you must be Captain Jane..."

"Where is Commander Chakotay?" yup… she was angry. Tom could see the self-preservation kicking in as their guide bowed and pointed them towards the exit.

Upon exiting the chamber they were greeted by an armed escort headed by a very stern looking female. Very, very tall stern looking female. Tom absentmindedly noted that, were it not for the blue hue of her skin and the violent pink hair, she could have passed for Samantha Wildman's relation. Well apart from the size, colouring and the astounding number of tattoos covering every inch of exposed skin. Samantha WIldman's - twice as large cousin - he amended his initial assessment as they reached the guards. The female dwarfed their diminutive Captain who barely reached the guard's elbow.

"I am Commander SHar'Tah. I have been tasked with assessing the validity of your claim on the unattached male found wandering in the sacred grove." the commander announced, her voice kind and mellow, at odds with her appearance.

The two women shared a silent moment of appraisal before nodding at each other in respect.

"I am Captain Janeway. The male in question belongs to my crew."

"Captain Janeway of the Starship Voyager, are you here to prove your claim and take back possession of your male?"

Tom could tell that the Captain was doing everything in her power to stick to the script that had been hastily cobbled by Neelix upon reading up on the local customs. He could see her jaw working overtime in an effort to ignore the circumstances.

Whatever you do, don't deviate from the ceremony.

He could see Ayala move impossibly closer to the Captain's back in an effort to forestall an inevitable explosion. It was a neat manoeuvre that Tom had observed Chakotay do on a number of occasions.

The captain took a deep breath and complied with the silent reminder.

"I am here to take back that which is mine but has been born off in my absence."

SHar'Tah nodded and turned towards Tom and Ayala.

"You shall remain here as you have no claim. You have my word that the one you call Janeway shall be returned unharmed."

Tom was about to protest, but the Captain cut him off with a raised hand.

"We understand, lead the way Commander."

The Commander bowed her head and pointed towards the cobbled path stretching into the fields as far as eye could see.

"Shall we?"

*Of course it would be walking to the middle of nowhere.*

Kathryn thought uncharitably, nodding her head and following the host into the scorching sunlight.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, the rear guard quite distance behind them.

Kathryn could tell that the Commander had adapted a slower pace to match her own stature and steps.

For that she was grateful.

She was surprised when the taller woman slowed even further and turned towards her.

"Captain, it is not often we meet other cultures where females are in position of power. We were pleasantly surprised this was true of your Federation."

Kathryn was surprised by the opening provided by her escort but decided to make the best of it.

"The Federation prides itself on offering equal opportunity to everyone, a female in position of power, as you have phrased it, is not that rare an occurrence."

SHar'Tah smiled, "I admit my off world travel experience is limited compared to yours Captain, yet in all of our travels we have met but one other civilisation, apart from yours, that offered females an opportunity to raise a position of prominence."

"It is true that patriarchal societies have been prevalent in our journey so far." Kathryn allowed.

SHar'Tah nodded, returning her gaze towards the horizon, keep her slow pace.

"Would you mind me asking Captain, is this the reason you decided to send your second as your representative in our negotiations, not knowing we were a matriarchy ourselves?"

Kathryn balked at the idea.

"We sent Commander Chakotay because he was in charge of the ship at the time of the initial contact. His involvement was a sign of respect towards the hosts and had nothing to do with his gender. I myself was on an away mission at the time or I would have been the one to conduct the negotiations."

She only noticed she had stopped moving when her host turned to look at her.

The Commander bowed.

"Forgive me Captain, it was not my intent to offend." she indicated they should continue on their way.

Kathryn forced herself to remain calm and follow.

"We've found the females to be better negotiators. I was only curious as to your experience. Is the Commander always your first choice as your… replacement in negotiations?"

Kathryn didn't have to think a second about it "Yes. Always. There is no one I trust more than Commander Chakotay. He is an exemplary officer, a tactful diplomat and a skilled negotiator."

"He has shown genuine interest in our culture." SHar'Tah observed out loud.

"He would have. The Commander is an Anthropologist. He studies history, customs and culture of all the people we encounter in order to better understand their beliefs and ideas."

"He is also a great story teller is he not?" although SHar'Tah was facing forward, Kathryn could see a smile on her face.

"Yes, a great story teller." she confirmed meekly. Just what stories had Chakotay been telling?

It was really getting too hot for the jacket so she grudgingly took it off. She would get sunburn in a matter of minutes but it could not be helped.

Noticing her plight, her host offered encouragement.

"It is not too far now Captain, we should reach the shade in a few of your minutes."

True to her words Kathryn could see a structure appear at the horizon, maybe not a - few - minutes walk away, but close enough to serve as incitement.

As they drew nearer to the tall building, she could hear children's laughter and giggles. Rounding the structure, she discovered it was a gaggle of girls being entertained by her second in command. As incarcerations went this was refreshingly benign.

Chakotay had yet to take notice of their arrival so Kathryn looked up at SHar'Tah.

"I thought the Commander was being held captive?"

Chakotay immediately turned towards her voice.

"Captain." he said rising from the ground, dusting his pants off.

Two of the girls ran straight for SHar'Tah, squealing happily as she easily picked them off the ground to embrace them.

Chakotay joined them at a more sedate pace.

Kathryn took the opportunity to give him a quick once over. Apart from the slightly dusty uniform he did not appear worse for wear.

He took it all in stride grinning at her perusal.

She rolled her eyes when she noticed the dimples making an appearance.

Turning towards her host she could see similar amusement on her face as well.

"Captivity is such a relative term Captain. Could you have not whisked the Commander at any moment with your advanced transport technology."

"Well yes… but..."

"Yet you chose to come in person and conform to our customs."

Kathryn's brow creased "Of course I did, that was the..."

"The diplomatic thing to do?" SHar'Tah grinned fully.

"Forgive me the subterfuge Captain, we wanted to be sure you were a worthy potential ally and trading partner. We have been burnt before."

She had been played, Kathryn decided, yet she could not bring herself to be angry. Chakotay was alright, a diplomatic incident had been avoided - apparently.

"For what it's worth Captain," SHar'Tah said "the Commander did breach our law by walking unattached through the sacred grow."

Chakotay had the decency to look chastised.

"But, as you yourself have remarked, the Commander is a remarkable diplomat. He owed up to his trespass immediately attempting no subterfuge and explained what prompted his curiosity in the first place. He inquired about the punishment and in turn he only asked for clarification and cultural significance of the offence to be explained."

"The punishment?" Kathryn inquired worriedly, cursing herself for relaxing too soon.

SHar'Tah lowered the girls to the ground. They in turn immediately attached themselves to Chakotay.

"Do not worry Captain, the penance has been served. Commander graciously took over the care for the little ones whilst awaiting your arrival."

The man in question appeared to be quite smitten with his little charges, crouching on the ground chattering to them.

Kathryn looked up to see SHar'Tah smiling at the picture.

"I take it these these two are yours?"

"Yes, SHar'a and Har'sah, our youngest. Quite a handful at best of times. My wife was quite surprised how fast they took to your Commander."

It was Kathryn's turn so grin. "He has that effect on most women."

"Does that explain the marking on your shoulder Captain?" SHar'Tah inquired shrewdly.

Chakotay looked up at the question. Kathryn blushed but sighing presented her tattooed back for his inspection.

The tattoo in question was starting to look quite inflamed in the harsh sunlight. The familiar sweep of the raven's wing, a copy of Chakotay's own marking was taking on a ominous look.

"I think, with your permission, we best get back to our ship Commander SHar'Tah." Chakotay said.

"Yes, it might be for the best. We can continue the negotiations tomorrow Captain, once you get some rest."

Kathryn agreed wholeheartedly, grateful for the reprieve. At the last moment she remembered the ritual

"Thank you Commander SHar'Tah, for keeping my second safe. I take back possession of my male."

SHar'Tah bowed grinning, "Our thanks to you Captain Janeway, for keeping our offspring safe and entertained. Till tomorrow."

"Janeway to Voyager, two to beam up."

As the transporter room re materialised around them Kathryn gave the transporter chief a nod of thanks as she and Chakotay moved to the hallway and further into the turbolift which would take them to sickbay.

"That looks quite painful Kathryn." Chakotay commented conversationally, gently touching the inflamed flesh around the tattoo.

"Oh you have no idea Commander." she winced. "Just tell me one thing before I stuff both you and Neelix into a torpedo tube."

Chakotay had the good grace to step away in fear.

"What the hell were you looking for in that grove??!"

He took a moment, giving her ample opportunity to develop a full head of steam once again, before quietly answering:

"...Coffee."

And just like that he was forgiven. Her lip quivered.

"They have real coffee?" She whispered.

"Yes… I though it was a thing worth getting arrested over."

The next second he found himself enveloped in a bone crushing hug which he returned - gladly.

"Happy birthday Kathryn." he managed to gasp out, smiling.


End file.
